


The End Game

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Sam once asked Castiel where he wanted to be in ten years. Castiel told him with the boys wherever they were.This story tells where they are actually at 10 years later.Note: If you like this series, there's a related work calledGood Times, Bad Timesthat describes the relationship between Astrid and Sam. It's not as romcom as this series, but still has the Castiel and Dean (and Gabe the dog) from this series.





	The End Game

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: mask.
> 
>  
> 
> This ends the series Castiel and Dean: A Love Story. It won't be the end of the universe though. Keep an eye out for a new series in which Sam finds love in the oddest place.

Ten years later…

\-----

Sam watched Castiel play with Jenna, Claire's four-year old daughter. He was picking dandelions in the big field next to the bunker and blowing the seedlings for her. Jenna chased them and when they had blown away, she'd turn around and go, "Grandpa, more."

They were having their annual family picnic. Most years they went to South Dakota, but this year, they were doing it in Kansas.

Sam turned to watch Claire and her husband, Brandon, talk to Dean. Dean's face was open, smiling, and relaxed. So many years, Sam had watched Dean wear a mask to hide what he was feeling and thinking to others. Now, he was happily relating how the bed and breakfast that Dean and Castiel had spent the previous weekend at was just about the most romantic weekend the two had ever had. Dean's hand was on his dog Gabe's head, absently petting him while he related the story.

His mother was sitting at a picnic table near Jody, while Jody worked on building the fire for grilling the hamburgers.

Sam smiled as a hand started to massage the back of his neck. "Woke up from your nap, Astrid?"

"Yes, the little tiger here woke me up. Kicking up a storm." Sam looked over his shoulder at his beautiful brunette wife of three years. She was tall, around 5'10", athletic, and a don't-mess-with-me attitude. Her blue eyes weren't quite as bright as Castiel's, but they were extremely vivid.

Sam stood up and put his hand on her rounding stomach. He could feel the baby kicking hard. "I think he's a moose, not a tiger." Sam pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead. Astrid was an investigative reporter that had run into Sam, Dean, and Castiel working on a vampire case five years previously. Even though Sam had resisted dragging her into their life for a couple of years, Astrid was relentless. Even though she could never publish her work, she had wanted to know how everything had worked and what existed. She had pointed out to Sam that she had been both in the marines for four years and a reporter in war zones for five more. She was tough, smart, a black belt in aikido, and an extremely good shot.

"You were pretty deep in thought before I came up, Sam. Penny for your thoughts?" 

"I'm just thinking how incredibly lucky we are. Dean is such a different man now. There was a time, I thought he would go out in a blaze of glory on some suicide mission. Now, I just picture us all growing old and happy together. " He planted another kiss on Astrid's forehead. "He always used to be so closed off, wearing a mask for everyone, except me, to see. Everyone around us saw this brazen, cocky, arrogant, selfish son of a bitch. I saw him as a man fighting desperately to keep me safe and willing to sacrifice everything for that. Then Cas blasted his way into our life, and Dean, well, he realized he could have a life of his own. It's a good thing you didn't meet Dean before he married Cas. I think you two would have killed each other."

Astrid smiled at him, "We still might." The two bumped heads once in a while over the years, but once Dean realized Astrid was the one for Sam, he opened up his heart to her. 

Sam grinned as the baby kicked again, "The little guy's letting his opinion be heard. Got to admit, it's kind of scary becoming a dad at my age."

"You'll be a perfect dad, just like you are a perfect brother, son, and husband."

Sam gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I'm not sure that Dean would say that."

"Cas would."

Castiel came up right behind them right then, carrying Jenna. "Cas would do what to who? And where do I bury the body?" He leaned over and kissed Astrid on the cheek.

Sam looked as old as Castiel now. He had gotten used to it. He teased Dean sometimes that at some point it would look like Dean had robbed the cradle, but Dean would just glare at him and said it was Castiel that did. He knew it bothered Castiel that Sam and Dean were getting older. Years ago, Castiel had promised Sam wherever he and Dean wound up in the afterlife, Castiel would follow them. Sam believed him.

Castiel put Jenna on the ground, who immediately went running towards Gabe. Gabe raced in circles around her. Castiel gave Sam a worried look, "Does it look like Gabe is limping a bit?"

"He's just an older dog, now, Cas. He's just slowing down some."

Over the past three years, Dean, Castiel, and Sam stopped going on most hunts. Instead, they researched and answered questions for other hunters. Once in a while, they would step in. However, for the most part, they had passed it on to the next generation of hunters. Now, with the baby coming, Sam especially didn't want to go out and risk his neck on a weekly basis.

Jenna got tired of chasing the dog and ran to Dean, "Granddad, pick 'e up!" Without missing a beat, Dean reached down and pulled Jenna onto his shoulders. Dean looked around for Castiel and came charging at him, growling. 

"Ready, Jenna, we are going to go fight the tickle monster." Jenna squealed as Dean ran with her on his shoulders.

When Jenna got close to Castiel, Castiel reached over and tickled her. She exploded into giggles. After a moment, she said, "Down now." As soon as Dean complied to her demand, Jenna went running to her dad.

Dean emphatically said, "Crushed, defeated by the tickle monster again." Castiel pulled Dean close and kissed him. They looked into each other's eyes for several moments until Sam cleared his throat. Sam had his arm hanging around Astrid's shoulders and both of them were smiling at Castiel and Dean.

Castiel offered his arm to Astrid to escort her to the picnic table where the others had started to congregate to help start grilling. 

Dean looked at Sam with a happy smile. "We got it all, man. The whole package. Spouses, kids, the dog. Family. How'd that happen?"

Sam patted Dean on the back. "Hard work, sheer determination, Winchester bull headedness, a lot of help along the way, quite a bit of luck, and an angel watching over us." Sam dropped his hand from Dean's shoulder and headed towards his wife.


End file.
